


Denial

by hippydeath



Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Character Study, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-06
Updated: 2005-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippydeath/pseuds/hippydeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galahad muses on who the real cold blooded killers are of the group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

He denies it with every fibre of his being, each time Galahad questions him, each time he look into his eyes and plead, beg him to tell the truth. He never can though. He passes it off with platitudes and excuses or leaves without a word, and then proves Galahad right each time.

Tristan's kills are simple and neat, and while Galahad can see the way he enjoys the terror in his opponent's eyes, that terror comes from the speed of the kill. Lancelot's kills are swift and somewhat inelegant, but he never looks his enemy in the eye if he can help it. Arthur does his job and nothing more, Dagonet as well, and while Bors enjoys a fight, once a man is down it's over. And Galahad doesn't think about it if he can help it.

But he doesn't stop. With his hair wild and a blank look in his eyes, there are times Galahad doesn't recognise him across the battlefield. He could be just another blond Woad, soaking the ground in the blood of his foe. But he isn't, the only Woad is the one on the ground, writhing in agony as his mace beats down on its body, blunt blows delivering horrific injuries and there's blood everywhere, on his armour, his skin, the ground around him and he doesn't seem to be noticing. He can't take it anymore and there's an arrow between the Woads eyes.

He doesn't talk to Galahad for the rest of the day; doesn't go to his bed that night, and when Galahad is honest with himself, he's not sure he wants him there. There's always a strange light in his eyes when he comes to him after a battle or a skirmish, and Galahad is never sure that one day he'll lose the line that separates them.

It's that look he gets in his eyes each time, the joy and the lack of control, and the challenge.

He enjoys this life. He enjoys the killing and the bloodshed and it does something to him. The pain he inflicts is important to him, it means something to him.

And now he's telling Galahad this, and he's not sorry and he never will be, that can be seen in his eyes.

Cold, bloodthirsty killer. And they all think that the one with that title is Tristan.


End file.
